<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hôn quân by fruitchoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401447">Hôn quân</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitchoco/pseuds/fruitchoco'>fruitchoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ancient China, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitchoco/pseuds/fruitchoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lý Đế Nỗ nhắm mắt lại, nước trộn lẫn với máu, gột sạch hết dơ bẩn trên gương mặt cậu. Thời khắc giọt nước cuối cùng lăn xuống, cậu nghe thấy nam nhân kia nở một nụ cười, sau đó y để lại một câu, mà đời này cậu xem như lời nguyền theo cậu hết cả một kiếp người.</p><p> </p><p>Y nói: "Lang diễm độc tuyệt, thế gian vô nhị."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hôn quân</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733248">昏君</a> by 給櫻桃以性別.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author: 給櫻桃以性別</p><p>Originial work: <a href="https://mitaoneiyouhe.lofter.com/post/1fad3a88_1c78e7558">昏君</a><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>..</p><p><br/>
Thành A Phòng sau khi mùa đông đến thì đổ một trận tuyết lớn, tuyết kết lại thành cụm, nhưng không ngưng tụ được mà tan thành từng vũng nước trên mặt đất. Những cây ngô đồng trong thành đều rụng lá, không lâu sau đã bị gót chân người giẫm nát, không còn giữ được dáng hình ban đầu.</p><p>Yến quốc sau một thời gian khôi phục vẫn không có vẻ gì là một đất nước phồn thịnh, vùng đất nằm ở phía nam, quanh năm suốt tháng đều là mưa dầm, đến cả cư dân nơi đây tinh thần cũng không còn phấn chấn.</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng ở phía tây hoàng thành, có một tiểu nha đầu tóc cột hai bím thừa dịp sắc trời đương đẹp, lúc giở mái nhà nhìn lên ánh sao ngoài xa, có một tòa hoàng cung nguy nga luôn lọt vào tầm mắt. Vốn dĩ mưa gió không ngớt, từng mái nhà đều trôi sạch nước sơn, lộ ra màu gỗ nguyên bản, sau đó bị bào mòn dần, nhìn không ra nguyên trạng.</p><p>Thế nhưng bốn mùa xuân hạ thu đông luân chuyển, con phượng hoàng đang giương cánh muốn bay trên nóc hoàng cung vẫn sống động, xinh đẹp như thuở ban đầu.</p><p>Tiểu nha đầu đã từng nhìn qua những tòa thành khác, vì thời đại chiến loạn khó tránh khỏi tình trạng lưu vong. Nó biết rõ những kinh đô khác đều chạm trổ rồng phượng, duy chỉ có yến quốc là có mỗi phượng mà không có rồng, hỏi mẫu thân, nàng chỉ cười rồi chỉ tay về phía hoàng cung không thể chạm đến kia mà nói: "bởi vì bên trong đó là một con phượng hoàng."</p><p>"tại sao phượng hoàng cũng có thể làm hoàng đế? Không phải chỉ có rồng thôi sao?" tiểu nha đầu ngây ngô hỏi.</p><p>Vị phu nhân áo vải, tóc búi cao nở một nụ cười, tuy trên mặt đã xuất hiện dấu vết của thời gian nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn ra khi còn trẻ là một người có tướng mạo xinh đẹp "thật ra, sự tồn tại của phượng hoàng còn lợi hại hơn rồng nhiều. Rồng sinh ra đã là bậc cửu ngũ chí tôn, luôn đứng trên hàng vạn chúng sinh. Không giống như phượng hoàng, muốn trèo lên đến đỉnh, nhất định phải đạt đến cõi niết bàn từ trong ngọn lửa, thiêu rụi cả máu thịt lẫn xương cốt, là một dạng thống khổ không ai tưởng nổi."</p><p>"niết bàn là gì ạ?" nữ hài híp mắt, nhàn nhã nằm trong ngực mẫu thân, mơ màng hỏi.</p><p>Phu nhân mỉm cười, xem đây là câu chuyện dỗ con mình truớc giờ đi ngủ, nên nhẹ giọng nói: "niết bàn chính là chết đi rồi mới sống lại. Thế nhưng bản thân người sống lại đã không còn là người của thuở ban đầu, dáng hình vẫn vậy, nhưng tâm trí đã không còn như trước nữa. Có rất nhiều người làm nên đại sự đều phải trải qua cõi niết bàn. Nhưng không phải ai cũng làm được."</p><p>"vậy vị hoàng đế kia đã trải qua cõi niết bàn như thế nào?" hai mắt nữ hài sáng rực, ẩn chứa bên trong sự tò mò</p><p>Phu nhân xoa tóc nó, cười bảo: " để từ từ mẫu thân kể cho con nghe"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Khoảng một trăm năm trở về trước, đại địa đông bắc có một quốc gia lãnh thổ rộng bao la, gọi là Bắc Yến.</p><p>Người Bắc Yến tinh thông bắn cung cưỡi ngựa, dựa vào kỵ binh mà chiếm được nửa giang sơn. Cũng chính vì đoàn kỵ binh này, khiến cho Bắc Yến chịu sự chỉ trích của muôn dân. Bởi vì Bắc Yến quanh năm chiến loạn, dân chúng mỗi người đều bị tôi luyện trở nên dũng mãnh, thiện chiến.Ba mươi năm trước, hoàng thất Bắc Yến ròng rã mười lăm năm không có long thai cuối cùng cũng nghênh đón một tiểu hoàng tử. Nghe nói ngày mà hoàng tử chào đời, bầu trời quang đãng, phía đông có đám mây lành, là dấu hiệu của đế vương giáng thế.</p><p>Lúc đó lão hoàng đế tuổi già sức yếu, tiểu hoàng tử vừa sinh ra đã được sắc phong làm thái tử, nhận được sự kính trọng của muôn dân, Bắc Yến từ nay về sau đã có hậu duệ. Danh tự của thái tử cũng trích ra một chữ "Đế", muốn người cần cù chấp chính, xóa tan đi mịt mù của Bắc Yến trong mấy chục năm qua, vậy nên đã gọi người là "Đế Nỗ"</p><p>Năm đó vừa tròn mười hai tuổi cậu đã lên làm đại tư mã, không ai biết rõ chiến tích của cậu thế nào, một hoàng tử nhỏ mới mười hai tuổi, thiên chi kiêu tử, vừa chào đời miệng đã ngậm vàng ngọc thân mang phận chí tôn, nghĩ đến thế cũng không còn ai cưỡng cầu quá đáng.</p><p>Mẫu hậu sủng ái cậu, luôn gọi cậu là "hoàng nhi". Lý Đế Nỗ lúc còn nhỏ vẫn luôn tinh nghịch, thường lén chạy tới ngự hoa viên chơi thả diều, không cho mẫu thân tìm thấy mình. Khi đó hoàng hậu rất lo lắng, luôn miệng gọi "hoàng nhi" cả hoàng cung đều nghe thấy. Mỗi lần nghe thấy âm thanh hoàng hậu vang lên giữa nội cung yên tĩnh, thì ai cũng biết tiểu thái tử lại nghịch ngợm khiến mẫu hậu không yên lòng rồi.</p><p>Về sau có một ngày, lão hoàng đế nghe thấy tiếng gọi "hoàng nhi" của nàng, cảm thấy thú vị, liền nói với hoàng hậu rằng, phải thêm chữ "phượng" trước "hoàng nhi", bày tỏ sự sủng ái cùng tôn quý.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cũng vì lẽ đó mà cậu sau này đã biến thành phượng hoàng, cả đời vì chạm đến cõi niết bàn mà sống.</p><p>Đã bất tử một lần, sau đó cũng thật sự xem như không còn sống nữa.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ cứ thế mà sống trong vinh hoa phú quý đến năm cậu 17 tuổi. Năm ấy, cậu khôi ngô tuấn tú, mày kiếm mắt sáng, dáng người cậu cao ráo thon gầy, trong đôi mắt như luôn ánh lên muôn vàn vì sao, trong thâm tâm là một bầu nhiệt huyết luôn hướng về thần dân của mình. Cậu muốn trở thành một vị minh quân lưu danh thiên cổ, một vị vua anh minh mà muôn dân luôn hướng về.</p><p>Chỉ tiếc là sủng ái của phụ hoàng và mẫu hậu đã che mất hai mắt cậu, cho đến khi quân giặc đã tiến sát đến hoàng thành, cậu mới biết được bản thân mình vốn là sinh ra giữa hoàng hôn lụi tàn của một triều đại hưng thịnh, chứ không phải giữa ánh bình minh mà phụ hoàng đã lừa gạt cậu bấy lâu. Rốt cuộc, Bắc Yến chỉ còn lại một tòa thành bên trong đã mục nát, không thể chờ đợi tân quân trẻ tuổi đăng cơ để sửa chữa được nữa, kết cục phải đổ nát dưới gót sắt của ngựa chiến, hoang tàn trong gió thu tiêu điều.</p><p>Mười bảy tuổi năm đó Lý Đế Nỗ lần đầu tiên cầm kiếm, và chợt nhận ra đao kiếm so với bút lông không nặng hơn là bao. Phụ hoàng sớm đã hôn mê sâu, mẫu hậu tuổi già vô lực, cậu lần đầu nhiếp chính, là ở trước cửa hoàng thành, trước trăm vạn đại quân, sau lưng là hàng vạn người dân còn chưa kịp diện kiến.</p><p>Cậu tự mình ra trận, mang theo cả khát vọng liều chết, chiến trường loạn lạc binh đao phảng phất như ngọn lửa trùng sinh cậu sắp lao vào. Cậu liều lĩnh tung hoành trong đó, tùy ý để lưỡi đao xẹt qua thân thể không một mảnh giáp của mình. Ánh chiều tà lướt qua đôi mắt đỏ rực đầy sát khí của cậu, tựa như một vị chiến thần được tái sinh.</p><p>Thế nhưng tình hình của Bắc Yến đã không thể nào vãn hồi. Nếu như muốn truy xét, có lẽ phải trở lại vài chục năm trước, mới có thể tìm được chi tiết mà không ai chú ý đến kia, mới có thể xoay ngược được kết cục thảm bại của Bắc Yến hiện tại.</p><p>Thời điểm Lý Đế Nỗ bị binh sĩ bao vây, chân trời nhuộm một màu đỏ như máu, cậu nhìn vết máu đọng lại nơi trường mâu của binh sĩ, khinh miệt nở một nụ cười. Cậu nghênh đón cái chết như nghênh đón cố nhân đã lâu ngày không gặp, hưng phấn mà phiền muộn.</p><p>Nhưng từ trong đám người lại mở ra một con đường, có một người mặc giáp bạc, mái tóc dài tung bay trong gió, toàn thân nhuốm đẫm một luồng tử khí, máu me.</p><p>Đó là một nam nhân tuổi còn rất trẻ, cao ngạo không ai sánh bằng, Đế Nỗ thấy được bóng dáng của mình nơi y. Lẽ ra cậu cũng có thể được như vậy, cao quý từng bước đến trước mặt bại tướng dưới tay mình, chứ không phải ngây ngốc nhìn y tiến đến gần như lúc này.</p><p>"Nước." Nam nhân gương mặt anh tuấn có vài phần yêu dị kia mở miệng, bên cạnh lập tức có người dâng lên một túi nước.</p><p>Y mở nắp bình, trong mắt tràn đầy vẻ trào phúng, thúc ngựa đi lên trước hai bước, đứng ở trước mặt Đế Nỗ đang bị quân binh đè nghiến dưới đất, sau đó không một chút lưu tình dốc ngược túi nước, dội thẳng xuống đầu cậu.</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ nhắm mắt lại, nước trộn lẫn với máu, gột sạch hết dơ bẩn trên gương mặt cậu. Thời khắc giọt nước cuối cùng lăn xuống, cậu nghe thấy nam nhân kia nở một nụ cười, sau đó y để lại một câu, mà đời này cậu xem như lời nguyền rủa theo cậu hết cả một kiếp người.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Y nói: "Lang diễm độc tuyệt, thế gian vô nhị."</p><p>
  <em>(nam nhân xinh đẹp nhường này chỉ có một, thế gian không có người thứ hai.)</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lần cuối cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn lại tòa thành đổ nát, là khi trời dần sập tối, chiến trường vẫn hăng nồng mùi khói lửa, thi thể chồng chất ra đến tận cửa thành. Từ nay về sau, cả quãng đời còn lại, cậu cũng không thể trở về tòa thành đã nuôi lớn cậu được nữa, dù cho nó sẽ được trùng tu và đặt cho biết bao danh tự khác.</p><p>Đế Nỗ nghĩ, liệu cậu có nên rơi lệ, với tư cách đáng xấu hổ của một kẻ mang kiếp sống tạm bợ. Nhưng cậu lại loáng thoáng cảm giác rằng, mình không phải. Mãi thật lâu về sau, Lý Đế Nỗ mới hiểu được, đúng là như thế, cậu không phải là kẻ sống tạm bợ, mà là kẻ đã chết trong trận chiến vô vọng từ nhiều năm về trước rồi. Thi thể cậu bị chà đạp, linh hồn cậu bị trói buộc, sau nhiều năm thống khổ như vậy, kì thực đều là một ảo mộng vô thường giữa lòng địa ngục.</p><p>Mà kẻ hành hình cậu chính là người tên La Tai Dân kia, y chém phăng đầu cậu, nhai nát máu thịt cậu, khiến cậu đêm về không tài nào say giấc, ngày ngày trôi qua đều là thống khổ.</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ bị dẫn tới quốc gia đã đẩy cậu vào cảnh nước mất nhà tan. Chủ nhân nơi này là La Tai Dân. Y và cậu tuổi tác tương đương nhau, khoác trên mình long bào chói lọi, nhận được ngưỡng mộ từ muôn dân , tin cậy từ triều thần, trải qua cuộc sống mà vốn dĩ cậu cũng nên được hưởng.Đế Nỗ trở thành luyến đồng của y, cũng bởi vì một câu "Lang diễm độc tuyệt, thế gian vô nhị."</p><p>Cậu chưa từng nghĩ tới sẽ có ngày dung nhan này lại cứu được mạng mình, cũng trở thành ngòi nổ cho hết thảy mọi chuyện sau này. Thậm chí có đôi lúc, Đế Nỗ còn oán hận gương mặt mình, hận vì sao chiến trường không để lại cho cậu một vết sẹo thật đáng sợ. Khi ấy, La Tai Dân sẽ từ đằng sau ôm lấy cậu, nhìn ngắm gương mặt tái nhợt bất lực của cậu trong tấm gương đồng, ngón tay y lạnh lẽo chỉ lấy nốt ruồi nơi khóe mắt cậu, tình ý đậm sâu mà nói "Là vì đa tình, Đế Nỗ ạ."</p><p>Lời này y nói ra như mũi kiếm đâm xuyên máu thịt cậu, vì đa tình mà sinh ra kiếp nạn, đều là do vận mệnh quấy phá.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La Tai Dân yêu cậu, từ lúc y ngồi trên lưng ngựa lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy cậu đã yêu rồi. Đế Nỗ có thể thấy được bên trong đôi mắt y nhìn mình là một ngọn lửa luôn rực cháy, hóa ra đấy mới là cõi niết bàn mà cậu sắp sửa trầm luân. Tình yêu đầy chiếm hữu của y như dây gai ràng buộc lấy Đế Nỗ, như giam cầm, như tổn thương cậu.</p><p>Y đối xử với cậu rất tốt. Cũng dốc lòng để thực hiện một lời hứa vốn dĩ không tồn tại, rằng sẽ không nạp phi tần, cả hậu cung rộng lớn bên trong chỉ có một mình Lý Đế Nỗ. Y ngang ngược lại dịu dàng, ít nhất cũng không khiến cậu chịu khổ, mà còn giúp cậu tìm thấy khoái cảm trong chuyện chăn gối. Nhưng khoái cảm ấy so với tra tấn càng thống khổ hơn nhiều lần, khiến Đế Nỗ càng thêm căm hận chính mình.</p><p>Những lúc y nhìn Đế Nỗ, trong mắt y chỉ có mỗi hình bóng cậu, không có gia thù quốc hận, cũng không tồn tại dục vọng trần trụi. Đôi mắt như bị khói lửa chiến trường hun luyện đến không biết thế nào là rơi lệ kia, lại vì ngắm nhìn Lý Đế Nỗ mà trở nên dịu dàng như nước. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Năm đó La Tai Dân cải trang vi hành, đã dẫn theo Đế Nỗ đến Giang Nam. Hai người ngồi trong một chiếc thuyền lớn xa hoa, cả ngày lẫn đêm trên thuyền đều thổi sáo về những làn điệu, hát những khúc ca thuộc về cố hương của Đế Nỗ.</p><p>Hôm ấy Đế Nỗ uống đến say khướt, không biết bản thân mình đang ở đâu, giữa tiếng nhạc du dương trầm bổng, cậu mỉm cười bắt lấy ống tay áo của La Tai Dân.</p><p>Y cầm chén rượu mỉm cười nhìn cậu, chờ cậu lên tiếng, Đế Nỗ lại say sưa nói rằng:</p><p>"khi ta còn bé, mẫu thân thường hát bài hát này ru ta ngủ, phượng hề phượng hề chỉ A Phòng, hà bất quy cố hương?"</p><p>
  <em>(phượng hỡi phượng đậu nơi A Phòng, sao mãi chẳng bay về cố hương)</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Những kẻ phục thị bên cạnh nghe xong những lời này không khỏi đổ mồ hôi lạnh, thế nhưng La Tai Dân vẫn chỉ mỉm cười nhìn cậu cao giọng hát, rồi lại nhìn cậu ngã vào trong lòng mình hỏi ngẩn ngơ: "ngươi có biết mẫu hậu ta lúc còn ở trong cung thế nào không? Có một lần ta trốn ở trên mái hiên, nghe thấy người gọi "phượng hoàng nhi! Phượng hoàng nhi!" cả một buổi sáng cho đến khi mặt trời xuống núi, ta mới chịu lộ diện." nhớ đến mẫu thân, trên gương mặt cậu lại hiện ra một chút ngây thơ do được cưng chiều không thể che giấu.</p><p>"ngươi là phượng hoàng sao?" rốt cuộc La Tai Dân cũng lên tiếng, thanh âm thoát ra dịu dàng vô cùng, như là đang cưng chiều một đứa trẻ.</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ nằm trên đùi y, nghe xong lời này thì sửng sốt một lúc, sau đó lại tươi cười rạng rỡ mà gật đầu.</p><p>"ta nghe nói phượng hoàng nếu không có ngô đồng sẽ không đáp xuống, phải chăng ngươi cũng giống như thế?" y cúi đầu nhìn gương mặt ửng hồng của Lý Đế Nỗ, lần đầu tiên y thấy được trong đôi mắt kia không phải vẻ lãnh đạm, xa cách, mà lại tràn ngập niềm vui sướng, thậm chí còn có vài phần nũng nịu, thế rồi cả gương mặt cậu dần lộ ra vẻ say sưa, giữa tiếng nhạc vang lên réo rắt.</p><p>"ta chưa từng thử qua. Vì Bắc Yến không trồng ngô đồng." dứt lời, Lý Đế Nỗ khoát khoát tay áo, từ trong lồng ngực của La Tai Dân ngồi dậy, sau đó cậu đi đến boong thuyền, nhìn xuyên qua màn đêm lạnh lẽo.</p><p>La Tai Dân chắp tay chậm rãi đến bên cậu, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "ngươi đang nhìn gì vậy?"</p><p>"nhìn nhà dân thắp đèn." gương mặt ửng hồng của Lý Đế Nỗ lúc này đã được gió lạnh làm dịu lại, mọi thứ trước mắt dường như là sự choàng tỉnh sau một giấc mộng dài.</p><p>Thuyền cách bờ mỗi lúc một xa, ánh đèn dầu bên bờ sông sáng rực cũng dần bị những thực thể trong bóng đêm ngoài xa che khuất, cuối cùng còn sót lại, là một mảnh không gian tách biệt lạ lẫm.</p><p>"ngươi thích sao?" La Tai Dân thấy khó hiểu, bèn hỏi cậu.</p><p>"cái gì cơ?" Lý Đế Nỗ quay lại hỏi y.</p><p>"tòa thành này." La Tai Dân nhìn cậu, giọng nhẹ bẫng.</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ trầm mặc một lúc, cuối cùng thì gật nhẹ đầu. Bọn họ chỉ ở lại nơi đây 3 ngày, trong 3 ngày này La Tai Dân công việc bận rộn, Lý Đế Nỗ lại được nhàn rỗi đi dạo trong thành, và nơi này khiến cậu nhớ đến cố hương.</p><p>"vậy thì trẫm sẽ tặng nó cho ngươi. Sau này nơi đây sẽ gọi là thành A Phòng, trẫm sẽ lệnh cho người trồng đủ loại ngô đồng ở đây, có được không?"</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ sửng sốt, nhìn gương mặt tuấn mỹ của y từ ánh sáng của ngọn nến hắt lên, vừa chân thành lại đầy mong đợi, như một đứa trẻ đang chờ được khích lệ.</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ đột nhiên nở một nụ cười, cậu quay đầu nhìn tòa thành đằng xa đang dần biến thành một chấm nhỏ, nói: "La Tai Dân, ngươi hà tất gì phải làm như vậy."</p><p>La Tai Dân cũng cười, trong tiếng cười của y lại không có sự chua xót như của Đế Nỗ, y nói:</p><p>"phượng hề phượng hề quy cố hương, ngao du tứ hải cầu kỳ hoàng. Sau này, nói đó chính là cố hương của ngươi, có được không?"</p><p><em>(phượng này về với cố hương, đi khắp bốn bể tìm người thương)</em> 一 Cầm ca kỳ, Tư Mã Tương Như.</p><p>"được, sao lại không được chứ?" Lý Đế Nỗ thản nhiên mỉm cười, một thoáng ung dung này của cậu lại khiến cho La Tai Dân sinh ra ảo giác, rằng cậu dường như đã buông bỏ hết những chuyện xưa cũ, thế nhưng một khắc tiếp theo tất cả lại bị sự lãnh đạm cuốn trôi sạch sẽ, giống như những gì ban nãy chỉ là một hồi mộng mị vô thường.</p><p>La Tai Dân lấy ra từ trong tay áo một mảnh ngọc bội, đưa cho cậu. Đây là một mảnh ngọc bích thượng hạng, chất ngọc sáng trong không pha tạp, bề mặt chạm khắc một con phượng hoàng, đầu ngẩng cao mắt trừng to, dáng vẻ kiệt ngao bất tuân, đang giương cánh bay lên rất sống động.</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ nhận lấy, cảm nhận mảnh ngọc được y giữ trong lòng còn vương lại hơi ấm, cậu đột nhiên thấy buồn cười, rõ ràng ngươi là người đã chém đầu nhai xương uống máu ta, tại sao lại còn muốn ta giương cánh bay lên, ngao du khắp thiên hạ?</p><p>Nghĩ đến đấy, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không che giấu ác ý của mình dành cho y, vừa nói vừa mang theo ý đùa cợt: "bệ hạ quả là người si ngốc, buồn cười nhất trong thiên hạ."</p><p>La Tai Dân cười khổ, trong lời nói đều là bất đắc dĩ đến cùng cực, "ngươi nói thế nào, thì chính là như vậy."</p><p>Y cũng thật sự không biết Lý Đế Nỗ lại xem món đồ mà y đã tỉ mỉ làm nên, chứa đựng cả tình yêu mà y coi như cả đời mình, là một sự sỉ nhục đầy khinh miệt. Thậm chí sau này, Lý Đế Nỗ thường dùng mảnh ngọc bội này để nhắc nhở bản thân, con đường phía trước của cậu nằm ở đâu, như Câu Tiễn nếm mật nằm gai, nhưng cậu cũng không phải nằm trên rơm rạ, mà là dưới thân kẻ thù. Những lúc La Tai Dân trầm luân trong dục vọng, y vĩnh viễn không nhìn thấy hận ý mà Lý Đế Nỗ luôn nhẫn nhịn, như thủy triều điên cuồng, như sóng xô dữ tợn.</p><p>Tai Dân biết rõ thứ Đế Nỗ muốn chưa bao giờ là vinh hoa phú quý, cũng không phải sủng ái của chính mình, cậu thậm chí còn không muốn tính mạng của y, mà là sự tự do của một cánh chim trong lồng luôn hướng về bầu trời rộng lớn.</p><p>Ngày ngày y đều đứng ở phía sau, nhìn đôi mắt cậu luôn trông về một nơi xa xăm, ánh mắt ấy bao la đến mức dường như có thể che giấu vạn vật, kể cả những năm tháng chịu đầy nhục nhã. Khi đó Tai Dân đột nhiên hiểu rõ, y vĩnh viễn không thể cầm chân Lý Đế Nỗ cả đời này, và đây không phải là điều mà y muốn. Tai Dân thậm chí còn nghĩ, nếu như trận chiến năm đó, Bắc Yến giành phần thắng thì sẽ thế nào? Bị đè nghiến trước trận địa, bị nhục nhã là mình thì sẽ thế nào? Vậy thì Đế Nỗ hẳn sẽ ôm mũ sắt trong tay, lưng tưới đẫm ánh chiều tà, dùng ánh mắt bễ nghễ quét qua y, dáng người cậu thẳng tắp, tựa như cây đại thụ vĩnh viễn không bao giờ phải uốn mình.</p><p>Tai Dân cũng biết rõ, cậu sẽ tha cho y một mạng, sau đó không thèm liếc nhìn y nữa, mà cưỡi trên con tuấn mã của cậu, dẫn theo một đội quân thắng lợi, hiên ngang uy vũ quay về hoàng thành của chính mình. Là y, đã bức một hòang tử cao cao tại thượng khác trở thành một con thú bị vây nhốt, trong mắt chỉ còn lại hận thù.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rốt cuộc năm bọn họ 25 tuổi, La Tai Dân trước sự can gián của triều thần, đã mở ra chiếc lồng vàng giam cầm cậu, nhìn con phượng hoàng bị vấy bẩn của y lảo đảo rời khỏi hoàng cung. Y cũng không rõ là do triều thần bức ép, hay là do mình nguyện ý, bởi vì nói không chừng, nếu như y thả cậu đi, cậu có thể chân thành mỉm cười với y, dù chỉ là trong thoáng chốc. Nhưng tất cả đều không có, La Tai Dân thậm chí còn không được nhìn cậu lần cuối, Lý Đế Nỗ lao về tự do với tốc độ không ai có thể cản trở được, đừng nói gì đến việc mong chờ cậu ngoảnh đầu lại nhìn.</p><p>Sau khi Đế Nỗ rời đi, Tai Dân cũng nhanh chóng lập hậu, như khẳng định lại lời ngầm hứa năm xưa trong lòng mình. Hậu cung chỉ có thể có duy nhất một phượng hoàng, có thể thay, nhưng phượng hoàng trong lòng y thì bất luận kẻ nào cũng không thay thế được.</p><p>La Tai Dân cảm nhận được bản thân mình đã già đi rất nhanh, bởi vì thuở thiếu thời chinh chiến khắp nơi, lúc này vết thương cũ lại tái phát, dần dần phá hủy thân thể y. Y còn thường xuyên mơ tới trận ác chiến hơn 10 năm trước, thế nhưng lần này y không còn thấy rõ gương mặt của Đế Nỗ khi cậu chém phăng đầu y nữa. Cảm giác da thịt bị giày xéo rất chân thật, chân thật đến mức khiến y hằng đêm đều bừng tỉnh, không dám chợp mắt nữa, nếu không kí ức sẽ lại bị ác mộng lặng lẽ bóp méo, Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ lại trở thành kẻ bại trận thất thế, cuối cùng là chết dưới tay y.</p><p>Những khi thanh tỉnh, La Tai Dân sẽ không kiềm lòng mà tưởng tượng xem Đế Nỗ đang làm gì. Thực ra, y hoàn toàn có thể tưởng tượng được, nhưng trong tưởng tượng của y, Lý Đế Nỗ luôn làm những việc như cậu thường làm lúc còn ở trong cung... Như viết chữ vẽ tranh, nuôi chim thuần ngựa, dáng vẻ điềm tĩnh như năm 17 tuổi, đôi mắt sáng trong tinh khiết, khi trông thấy Tai Dân ở đằng xa sẽ cong lên chứa đựng cả ý cười. Dù cho từ trước đến nay cậu chưa từng cười như vậy, dù cho là y đang lừa mình dối người.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Một năm này La Tai Dân dần buông thả tất cả, bọn họ đã bước qua tuổi 35.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La Tai Dân đã tưởng tượng qua vô số lần nhận được tin tức về tình hình của Lý Đế Nỗ, lại không ngờ rằng lúc này tin tức lại từ ngoài cửa thành truyền đến. Lý Đế Nỗ đứng trong quân binh bao vây toàn thành, tư thế oai hùng giống như bản thân y năm ấy. Hận thù bỗng chốc hóa thành một thanh kiếm sắc bén. Cậu vẫn giống như cậu của năm đó, thân không một mảnh giáp, hiên ngang đợi một thanh kiếm đủ mạnh có thể đâm thủng lồng ngực mình.</p><p>La Tai Dân mệt mỏi nhìn gương mặt cậu, cũng không tìm ra được dáng vẻ của thiếu niên năm ấy từng ca hát trên thuyền. Đó là một luyến đồng không hoàn mĩ, còn trước mắt y lúc này là một tướng quân, một hùng phượng từ cõi niết bàn, toàn thân mang theo ngọn lửa rực cháy từ địa ngục trở về. Lý Đế Nỗ không có sợ hãi, chỉ có hận thù. Giống như bao nhiêu năm bên nhau, một nguời chỉ nhớ về hạnh phúc, còn một người chỉ toàn là đau khổ.</p><p>Lúc La Tai Dân lấy từ bên hông mình mảnh ngọc bội kia, tay y bất giác chợt run rẩy, cũng không phải vì sợ hãi, y vĩnh viễn không sợ cậu, mà là hoan nghênh cậu trở về, dù rằng trở về là để giết chết y. Tay y run lên cũng có lẽ là vì bệnh tật mấy năm nay, dù cho Đế Nỗ có tha chết cho mình, thì vẫn còn những món nợ khác y cần phải đền trả thay cho tội lỗi của chính mình.</p><p>Y nhìn người truyền tin đem mảnh ngọc bội đưa đến tận tay Lý Đế Nỗ. Cậu thậm chí cũng không đụng đến, dù chỉ là để mỉa mai, giống như một món đồ dơ bẩn không đáng để cậu chạm vào.La Tai Dân không phải có ý muốn cậu niệm tình cũ, y biết rõ đối với Lý Đế Nỗ mà nói, giữa bọn họ cũng không có gì gọi là có tình. Y lôi một con phượng hoàng từ trên cao xuống vũng bùn mà lăng nhục, đối với Lý Đế Nỗ, so với chuyện tự mình lăng trì cậu còn khó tha thứ gấp vạn lần. Tai Dân chỉ là muốn cậu nhận lại mảnh ngọc bội kia mà 10 năm trước lúc ra đi, Đế Nỗ đã trả lại cho y cùng tất cả những gì y từng tặng cho cậu, mà chỉ mặc bộ quần áo đẫm máu mỏng manh trong trận chiến năm đó rồi rời đi. Bên trong đống đồ vật cậu để lại, có mảnh ngọc bội này.</p><p>Giữa vô vàn người, y nhìn vào đôi mắt cậu. Một quân vương không còn tao nhã, một tướng quân uy phong lẫm liệt.</p><p>Thắng bại đã được định sẵn.</p><p>Giờ khắc này bọn họ đồng thời nói ra hai chữ.</p><p>"mở cửa"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"giết hết người trong tòa thành này."</p><p>Bỗng chốc trong thành biến thành địa ngục trần gian, thi thể trong thành Trường An chồng chất ba ngày ba đêm dọn mãi không hết. Lý Đế Nỗ biến thành một ác ma, tự mình gây nên một kiếp nạn, mà cảnh tượng máu nhuộm đỏ tòa thành này sớm đã hình thành trong lòng cậu nhiều năm qua.</p><p>Cậu dựa vào lòng căm hận mà sống sót, nên vị minh quân sáng suốt cả đời vì dân chúng mà cậu từng mong muốn trở thành, dĩ nhiên đã chết từ hai mươi năm trước mất rồi.</p><p>Thời điểm cậu tiến vào hoàng cung, La Tai Dân đã chết dưới lưỡi gươm của người khác, bởi lẽ người trong đội quân của cậu đều nung nấu hận thù không kém cậu là bao.</p><p>Lão thái giám bên cạnh La Tai Dân nhiều năm vẫn còn sống. Là bọn họ giữ lại để cậu tra xét.</p><p>Cậu dùng kiếm hất văng những vật dụng vương vãi trên mặt đất, tạo thành một con đường sạch sẽ bước tới trước mặt lão.</p><p>"lần trước nhìn thấy Vương công công, tóc ông vẫn còn đen nhỉ." lão nhân trước mắt run lẩy bẩy khiến cho Đế Nỗ cảm thấy lạ lẫm và phiền phức.</p><p>Lão nhân vội quỳ xuống lấy lòng: "minh chủ."</p><p>Cậu ngồi vào long ỷ của La Tai Dân, mở ra những tấu chương trên bàn mà y chưa xem hết. Đầu lông mày thoáng nhíu lại, hơn mười bản tấu chương trên bàn, đều có tên của cậu, thậm chí còn bị ai đó khoanh một vệt bút màu đỏ.</p><p>"hắn vốn đã biết ta sắp đến đây?" cậu nhàn nhạt hỏi.</p><p>Vương công công run rẩy một lúc, nói: "thưa đúng là như vậy. Từ đầu năm đến giờ, luôn có tấu chương về việc tướng quân khởi binh.. Năm đó ở thành A Phòng, bệ hạ cũng biết tướng quân có gặp mặt bộ hạ cũ ở Bắc Yến."</p><p>Đế Nỗ lại mở tấu chương, quả thực mỗi một nơi cậu đi đến, đều có ghi chép báo cáo lại.</p><p>Nghe nhắc đến nơi kia, cậu cũng hơi ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn Vương công công, gặng hỏi: "vậy mà hắn mặc kệ?"</p><p>Vương công công đảo tròn mắt, nói: "mấy năm nay tình trạng sức khỏe của bệ hạ không được tốt, năm nay cũng không tảo triều được mấy lần."</p><p>"hắn muốn mở cửa thành để mặc ta tàn sát sao." cậu cười lạnh, ném văng một bản tấu chương, khiến Vương công công sợ hãi run rẩy không thôi.</p><p>Thấy lão nhân bối rối, cậu đột nhiên bật cười điên cuồng, cười đến nước mắt chảy dài, sau đó chỉ vào thi thể của La Tai Dân ở ngoài điện, nói: "người này, nửa đời trước chinh chiến khắp nơi, mở rộng bờ cõi gấp bốn lần đất nước ban đầu. Đến cuối cùng lại tự mình mở cửa thành để mặc ta hành hạ con dân hắn đến chết. Vương công công, ông nói xem đây gọi là gì?"</p><p>Vương công công không nhìn ra được tâm tư của cậu, mồ hôi nhỏ giọt trên sàn nhà, nhiều năm gần vua như gần cọp, ông biết rõ giờ phút này mà không biết được đáp án, thì nói thật là tốt nhất. Vì vậy ông nói: "đây là hôn quân."</p><p>Trong điện tĩnh lặng một giây, đến giây tiếp theo lại vang lên tiếng cười thê lương của Đế Nỗ.</p><p>"hôn quân à, nói hay lắm, đây chính là hôn quân! Hôn quân!" Lý Đế Nỗ ném đi thanh kiếm dính đầy máu đen, trong miệng không ngừng lẩm bẩm hai chữ này, lảo đảo bước ra khỏi đại điện.Cậu vẫn khí khái hùng hồn bức người như thế, cao cao tại thượng như thế, ngay cả lúc phát điên cũng cao nhã hơn người bình thường. Tiếng cười quanh quẩn trong hậu cung đã nhốt cậu hơn 10 năm qua, như là tiếng gọi "phượng hoàng nhi" mà mẫu hậu cậu năm đó đã gọi khi đi tìm cậu, thế nhưng lại nhuốm đẫm đau thương.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Về sau Lý Đế Nỗ định đô ở A Phòng, ứng nghiệm với câu ca dao "phượng hề phượng hề chỉ A Phòng". Cây ngô đồng năm đó gieo trồng nay đã sinh trưởng cao lớn, đung đưa cành lá trong gió như đang đợi ai đó dừng chân.</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ biết rõ kiếp này của cậu đã chấm dứt rồi. Cậu và La Tai Dân là một kiếp triền miên, chỉ cần một người không còn nữa, người kia tức khắc sẽ không thể tiếp tục đơn độc mà sống tiếp. Cậu đã cố gắng rất nhiều năm, cũng đã để bản thân nếm thử cảm giác không còn hận Tai Dân nữa, bởi vì hận hay yêu một người đều là một loại cảm xúc đặc thù. Thống hận một người và tha thiết yêu một người đều giống nhau, chính là không có kết cục tốt đẹp.</p><p>Cả đời cậu, từng nghĩ rằng mình sẽ là một minh quân vang danh đến muôn đời sau, đã từng ngã vào vũng bùn nhơ nhận lấy hết thảy nhục nhã. Cuối cùng cậu trở mình hồi sinh, biến thành ác quỷ tàn sát hàng loạt cư dân trong thành, quả thực cũng coi như vang danh sử sách.</p><p>Những năm cuối đời Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không trở thành một hoàng đế tốt. Cậu chỉ thường ngồi trên ghế trúc nhìn lên cây ngô đồng cao lớn kia, giống như ở trên cây thực sự có một con phượng hoàng đang đậu, đậu rồi lại bay đi, như bóng mặt trời hiếm hoi ở vùng đất Giang Nam.</p><p>Lần cuối cùng cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu thực sự nhìn thấy phượng hoàng, cũng giống như mùa thu của nhiều năm về trước. Con phượng hoàng kia lông vũ như lửa cháy, xinh đẹp như ánh hào quang của mặt trời, nhất là bộ lông đuôi rực rỡ hơn hết thảy màu sắc trên thế gian. Nó thu hút sự chú ý của muôn chim, tiếng kêu hót đinh tai nhức óc, móng vuốt dẻo dai sau khi cắp lấy Lý Đế Nỗ liền bay đi về nơi không ai hay.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không thể sống lâu hơn La Tai Dân quá 2 năm.</p><p>Phút cuối đời, cậu chợt nhớ tới nhiều năm về trước, người kia tư thế hiên ngang không ai sánh bằng, y cưỡi ngựa đến, giết hết binh sĩ của cậu, bước chân chậm rãi, nhàn nhã đi đến trước mặt cậu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Người ấy nói rằng:<em> "lang diễm độc tuyệt, thế gian vô nhị."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lee Jeno - 李帝努 : Lý Đế Nỗ</p><p>Na Jaemin - 罗渽民 : La Tai Dân. Bởi vì chữ 渽 trong tên của jaemin là một chữ hán cổ chỉ được sử dụng ở trung quốc và hàn quốc mà không có ở việt nam, nên không có phiên âm hán việt chính thức cho chữ này. Mình mạn phép dựa theo chữ 哉-tai có cách viết gần nhất với chữ 渽 trong tên của Jaemin, cũng như cách phát âm của 2 chữ này đều có bính âm là zai và thanh điệu là thanh 1, mà gọi Jaemin là La Tai Dân.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>